


An Unlikely Meeting

by dcrissfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcrissfangirl/pseuds/dcrissfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel would never consider stepping foot in a fast food restaurant, but sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first klaine oneshot, drabble thing. So comments or suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks. :)

Kurt Hummel never goes to any type of fast food restaurant. Ever. But on a cold, December day right before his musical theatre final, he finds himself at the front counter of a McDonald's, trying not to pass out.   
"Uhm, give me the least processed, most natural, unchemically preserved food you have..please" As he finishes speaking, he almost passes out from the sight of quite possibly the most adorable, handsome stranger he's ever seen. "Sorry, I don't normally eat fast food but I'm about to pass out so I need something to eat. Shit. I'm rambling. Sorry, I just have minimal blood flow and oxygen intake going to my brain and you're really attractive, so I cannot be held accountable fro anything coming out of my mouth right now. Unless you like it," Kurt blushes and and offers a small smile. To his relief, the curly haired stranger laughs a little and rings up a Santa Fe chicken salad with extra chicken.   
"You're fine, I promise. I rang up a salad that I adore, I hope that's okay." He smiles and it crinkles his eyes. "You get yourself some water and sit down, I'll bring it out to you in just a second."  
Kurt nods and takes his cup from this very attractive McDonald's employee after paying for his salad. He sips his water as he sits down at a table near the window, farther away from the other customers. He glances up when the man sets his tray in front of him with a shy smile.   
"Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm on my break now and to be honest I want to make sure you don't pass out. I totally understand if you think that's really creepy, and I'll leave you alone if that's the case.. but I don't know, uhm, it's up to you." he looks down at his shoes a blush running up his cheeks.   
Kurt smiles and motions to the seat across from him, screaming internally. "That's fine, I'm Kurt by the way."  
"I love that name, Kurt. I'm Blaine. So, why are you starving yourself so that you have to resort to eating McDonald's?" He smiles again.   
After finishing his bite of salad he answers, "Uhm, finals week always stresses me out way more than it should, and I don't eat when I'm stressed." After seeing the worried look on his new friend's face he adds, "I don't do it on purpose! I just forget until I'm about to pass out."   
Blaine chuckles, "That isn't much better. What are you going to school for?" He takes a sip of what Kurt can only assume is coffee.  
"Majoring in musical theatre, with a minor in fashion and costume design." Kurt has already devoured half of his salad.  
"Impressive. I'm pre-med, but I've always loved music and theatre. I was even in my high school's glee club. Embarassing, I know."  
Kurt giggles, "Not at all! I loved glee club, although mine could get clinically insane at least four times a week. We won Nationals my senior year."  
Blaine laughs, "Are you bragging just to make me jealous? Although, I bet you have a beautiful voice. I know I do." He winks at Kurt. "Oh, I love this song!" He then starts to sing along to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream.   
Once the song finishes, Blaine chuckles and shakes his head. "Sorry, I get carried away when I sing."  
Kurt sits in awe at this beautiful stranger who just sang a love song to him in the middle of McDonald's. "I have two things to say to that. One, you might want to consider changing your career choice. And two, I think I need to come to McDonald's more often."  
Blaine smiles wide and blushes a little. "I hate to disagree but I'm not all that, and I'd love to see you somewhere other than here." He fiddles with coffee and smiles shyly at Kurt.   
"I think that can be arranged." He pulls out a piece of paper and writes his phone number on it. "Let me know when and where, Blaine...?"  
He smiles. "Anderson."  
"Right, Mr. Adorable Anderson, you figure out the details and I'm all yours. But now I have to go, one more final before holiday break." He smiles and squeezes the hand he didn't even realize he was holding and leaves McDonald's smiling widely and freaking out a little more than necessary.


End file.
